Motorcycle fog lamps are frequently mounted to motorcycles to provide a light source that enhances light provided by the main headlight and to enhance the aesthetics of the motorcycle. Such fog lamps are commonly mounted on opposing sides of the headlight.
Motorcycle fog lamps typically include a housing and a light source assembly that is rigidly attached to the housing. Some fog lamps include a halogen bulb as the light source. In this situation, a bulb shield is often positioned in front of the halogen bulb to shield against direct viewing of the light source. Such bulb shields are typically rigidly secured to the housing.
Motorcycle fog lamps also customarily include a dust cap to protect the interior of the fog lamp from contamination. Standard dust caps are mounted to the fog lamp's housing in a variety of conventional configurations.